


Sunny Side Up

by kawaiicthulhu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiicthulhu/pseuds/kawaiicthulhu
Summary: You and Hinata share another bright morning together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Could I request a scenario with hinata, and their (fem) S/O waking up in the morning and making breakfast together? Thank you, and love your writing!!] 
> 
> (Reposted from koushi-waka.tumblr.com/post/622233274664812544) 
> 
> Thank you so much for your request! Hinata is hands down one of my favorite protagonists, so writing for him was a lot of fun!

Beams of sunlight poured through the room, your eyes opening to their scattered glow over top the two of your bodies, bundled up heavily under the covers. You tentatively shift your body, Hinata’s back in front of you curled up and breathing peacefully, orange hair a fluffy mess. You blink, trying to get the sleep out of your eyes.

What time was it? 

Blindly you reach for your phone, patting around the sheets before finding it mixed in with the blankets. You fumble with it, flipping it upright to check the time.

8:43, two minutes before your alarm was meant to go off. It was the weekend, but Hinata had a Saturday practice he had to get to in a couple of hours, so you couldn’t afford sleeping in.

You turn the alarm off before the loud noises of it could go off and rub your eyes before shifting over to turn back towards your boyfriend. Lightly, you place a palm on his shoulder, rubbing it carefully to rouse him out of his sleep. 

“Hey, Sho. Time to get up.” You mumble, and you can barely hear the weak whine of his voice as he shifts to bury his head underneath a plush pillow.

“Mmmm. Five more minutes.” The muffled reply makes you let out a small giggle as you nudge him once more, prompting him to lift the pillow on his head enough that a squinting, light brown eye stares back at your amused grin. There was usually a 50/50 chance he’d wake up like this, sleepy and lazy. Any other time he’d jump up with that boundless energy he had and pull you out of bed to start the day. 

“Ok, but I know your tricks. You can’t trap me here so that we fall asleep!” You laugh as you swing your legs around to place your feet onto the floor, stretching you back up as you stood and ignoring another one of his whines of complaint, making your way to the bathroom to fix up your hair and brush your teeth. 

Hmm. You’d have to be out of here by maybe 10:30 so that he made his practice. Maybe you’d go shopping while he was busy? There were probably a few things you needed from the store. 

Before you could think further into the day, two arms snake around your sides and you smile as Hinata clung to you from behind, nuzzling his face into your back. 

“Hi, sleepy.” You muse, and you put down your hairbrush, turning within his grasp to face him. He looked a little more awake, but you could tell he still wasn’t thrilled with the concept of being up. You knew exactly what to do. 

“Sho? I’m gonna go make us some breakfast.” His expression goes from exhausted to excited almost instantly. He loved when you cooked for him. 

“Really?!” There was the energy.

“Yes but you have to get ready.” You put up a hand, extending your pinky finger out. You two always pinky promised each other things, even since the start of your relationship. It had started when he pinky promised to take you on a second date when you had teased him at the end of your first outing, and it just became something so common you both did. 

His face lights up and wraps his pinky around yours, squeezing it tightly before giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

You leave him be to go start breakfast. You figured you could just do something easy like bacon and eggs; sunny-side up, the way he liked it most. There were a few dishes in the sink and you groan when you realize you forgot to do them the day before. Ah well, you could do them when you got back home. 

It took ten minutes before you hear the quick pitter-patter of Hinata’s feet against the floor as he charged into the kitchen, instantly rushing towards where you were at the stove-top to check in on the bacon. 

“Ahh! It smells so good.” His voice is light and happy, and you can’t help the way your heart flutters at how pleased he looks. You grab the small, metal tongs to flip the bacon but Hinata quickly snatches them away from your grip. 

“I wanna flip ‘em!” You blink and laugh lightly, shaking your head. Hinata… didn’t really cook, but he loved doing the small trivial tasks in the kitchen like flipping and stirring. You leave him be as you drop some toast into the slots of the toaster, pushing down the lever. 

You spend the rest of the time mindlessly chatting about what you both were going to do that day, laughing at each others dumb jokes, and trading quick kisses as you both finished up breakfast. 

When you go to grab the plates from the cabinet, he stops you, reaching up faster to grab them first. 

“Sit, sit! I’m gonna serve it up.” His enthusiasm is intoxicating and you grin as you go and sit down at your small table, elbows propped up and hands together as you watch his intense focus as he dishes everything onto a plate, moving around the kitchen to get everything he needed. Once finished, he puts his hands on his hips and gives himself a single nod before carrying the plate over and putting it down in front of you. 

The eggs were next to each other, a little lopsided, with two pieces of bacon stacked up on each other in a little semi-circle, arranged in a big smiley face on your plate. You smile, glancing up at your boyfriend-

Only to have an outburst of laughter when you saw his expression matched the same shape of the food below you.


End file.
